Data storage devices such as hard disk drives (HDDs) are typically mounted within enclosures. These enclosures can be portable and can be subjected to external shocks from events like the enclosure being dropped and the like. The hard disk drive includes rotating disks and one or more actuator arms that have pick up heads positioned on an end which travel over the spinning disks to read and write data. Physical shocks to this assembly can result in the drive no longer functioning in a desired manner or can result in lost data or poor performance.